Tinsel (Earth-93060)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-93060 | BaseOfOperations = The Stronghold (island headquarters), off the coast of California | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, agent of Dr. Rachel Deming | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Gerber; Tom Mason; Dave Olbrich; Chris Ulm; Paul Pelletier | First = Ultraverse Exiles Vol 1 1 | Last = Ultraverse Exiles Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = At some point, the woman who would become Tinsel developed the Theta virus. She was contacted by Dr. Rachel Deming who brought the disease into remission, trained in the use of her powers, and recruited her to join her Exiles, to help those who were similarly afflicted. As part of the Exiles "Alpha Team," Tinsel, Deadeye, and Trax were sent by Deming to recover a new victim of the virus, Amber Hunt. Despite the efforts of the Supreme Soviet, an agent of their opponent, Malcolm Kort, they successfully recovered Hunt. Trax was injured in the conflict and Tinsel flew him back to the Stronghold. From there, Tinsel acknowledged that the Exiles' Beta Team (Mustang and Catapult) had been dispatched to recover another victim of the virus, Timothy Halloran. When the Beta Team's mission failed, the entire group headed off to Kort's Visionary Productions headquarters to recover Halloran. Immediately upon their arrival, Halloran, having mutated into Mastodo, burst forth from the complex and took off. Tinsel dodged an attack by the maddened Mastodon and knocked him away from her teammate Ghoul. However, they were both distracted sufficiently to be captured by one of Kort's agents, Hot Rox. Kort decided to use Tinsel as a hostage, but allowed another of his agents, Bloodbath, to take her for some distraction. Bloodbath attempted to rape Tinsel, who used her full powers to blind him. However, even firing blindly, he managed to wing her in the shoulder with his automatic weapons. The second she cried our in pain, he locked onto the sound of her voice and slew her in a hail of bullets. Ghoul found her dead body and used his powers to talk to the dead to learn what had happened to her. He took his vengeance on Bloodbath. | Powers = Tinsel could fly and project blasts of concentrated light. These could be used to blind others, as concussive force, or as a laser. | Abilities = She was trained in the use of the Exiles' sky sleds. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Tinsel was blind and required a special visor to see in visible light. Like the other Exiles, Tinsel was infected with the Theta virus. However, it was kept in remission by the treatments of Dr. Rachel Deming. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/tinseluv.htm }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flight Category:Photokinesis Category:Medium range Energy Projection Category:Blind Characters